Forever
by ginnyharrypotter
Summary: A song fic about Harry and Ginny's relationship through the years ... starts during the summer before the war in DH ....


Forever

**1. Just so you know **

Harry saw her with Mrs. Weasley as soon as he arrived at the burrow. Even amongst all the tension and worry he couldn't get his mind off her. He knew he loved her more than anyone else. He couldn't get his heart to leave her, leave her there when he left or leave her ever .He knew he should leave her for her good, for her safety but he felt unable to do it .

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away _

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop  
_

He had managed to come outside with her. They were standing outside holding hands .He was worried now … people had been injured because of him, he couldn't let more people come in harm's way because of him, for him. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore had all already died saving him, he couldn't let any more of his loved ones die for him. He knew he had to go hunt the horcruxes and kill Voldemort as soon as he could. Despite all this he still couldn't understand how he'll be able to leave Ginny, his Ginny. She was his best source of comfort. Even this very moment his only solace was her hand holding his own. His heart was hers and would always be ...

He didn't know how to leave his heart behind, but he knew he had to._  
_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

As anxious as he was to leave he had promised to stay for Bill and Fleur's wedding, This also meant that he had to be around Ginny and keep his promise to Ron as well .It was getting tougher and tougher with each moment. Especially after his birthday kiss. At least he could steal glances at her. He just wanted to talk to her and tell her how much he loved her and always would no matter what happened. But he knew that he couldn't, he couldn't risk it, he couldn't risk her life. She was far too precious to be even risked. He loved her much too much to do so.__

It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  


It was the wedding, She looked like an angel, a vision. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He saw her dancing, he wanted to dance with her, even Ron and Hermione were dancing . He wanted to hold her close but couldn't ….it killed him inside to see her away from him. At least he had been able to keep Krum away from her. He knew before they left that he would love her forever always but he wouldn't be able to speak it to her .It killed him inside.

_  
This emptiness is killin' me  
I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here_

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Just so you know

He was in Grimauld Place now, he had left her, his heart, his love behind. He had been forced to do it, he had done it because he loved her. She was his only and only love. He wished he had told her but he knew it would have put her at even more risk, made it more dangerous for her. So he just closed his eyes and imagined her, he promised her then that someday he would tell her. For now he had to fight , fight for the world, fight for his world, fight for her because she was his world.


End file.
